Yu-Gi-Oh!: Forgotten Legacy
by AGuyWhoCan'tWrite
Summary: In a small city, one boy aims to be the best duelist ever. The only problem is, he hasn't won a duel before. One night he makes a friend with a lonely girl in a dream. But what happens when the girl turns out to be real? Duel your hardest and Duel to Win! Trust me Sky, your gonna need all the luck you can get!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Am I alone?..._

 **0.0.0**

"Exodius attacks your life points directly and I win. Again"

"Come on dude that's like, the 10th time this week. When are you gonna learn you can't beat Aleksi?"

"Shut up Viola. C'mon lets rematch!"

"No Sky I think that's enough embarrassing loses for today."

I sweat dropped at that comment. 'Am I seriously that bad at duel monsters...'

My name is Sky. I'm 12 years old I have messy black hair, and brown eyes.

The guy I was just dueling is Aleksi. He as long dark brown wavy hair and is the best duelist In our school.

My annoying friend that happens to be a girl is Viola. She is blond has blue eyes, and is the same age as me (even though I'm like 16 days older than her). She claims she's better than me but we've never been able to finish any of our duels. Even though I totally would have won all of them.

"Fine then. Viola lets duel!" I said, excited to duel.

"No, I have to finish my other deck, then I'll duel you." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong, scared your gonna finally lose?" I said, with a snarky tone of voice.

"Please. You've never beat me before." She replied.

"Well, you've never beat me either!" I shot back, getting annoyed.

"Guys break it up, school is over. The bell rang while you two were bickering." Aleksi said.

"Fine but you better have your deck ready tommarow." I said as I dean towards my house.

The pendent necklace my parents gave bounced on my plain red shirt.

 _Help Me..._

"Who was that" I said as I looked around for the source of the voice.

When I didn't hear anything else I cautiously walked back to my house.

"Hey little bro, did you win?" My sister asked.

My sister's name is April. She is 17 and spends most of her time working on something on the computer. She has black hair put up in a ponytail and is wearing a white vest over a black shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Nope. I lost in 3 turns." I said while looking down at my blues cargo shorts and white sneakers.

"3 turns? That has to be a new record!" She said surprised.

"I'm going upstairs to fix my deck." I said as I walked upstairs, depressed.

'I don't get why I keep losing. My deck is fine.' I thought.

'Eh, I'll just sleep on it. I'm sure I'll think of something by tomorrow.' I thought, as I fell asleep.

 _I'm alone... aren't I..._

'Huh... It's that voice again.' I thought as I looked around and found the source of the voice.

It was a girl that looks about my age. She was wearing exactly what I as wearing down to the pendant around my neck.

She had dark skin, black eyes, and straight snow white hair that went down halfway of her back.

"Are you ok" I asked her. She was siting in the corner of a cell with her knees tucked into her chest.

 _"I'm alone... And I'm never getting out of here. I'll never get help."_ She said as she retreated farther into the corner and looked at the floor.

"I'll help you" I said as I walked closer to the cell.

As I moved closer the cell disappeared and everything turned into a desert. In place of the cell was a line drawn into the ground.

 _"Leave me alone. I want to be alone."_ She said as she shrank into the corner of her box even farther.

I looked for a while before I walked to the opposite corner of the box and erased it with my foot.

She looked at me demanding why I erased her 'cage'.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I said while shrugging.

"Being alone isn't nearly as fun as having someone by your side." I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

The girl looked up, eyes wide, then she grabbed my hand and stood up.

"My name's Sky. What's yours?" I asked she looked down and then looked into my eyes.

 _"My name... Is Skyler."_ She said.

Then she pulled me into a hug, surprising me.

Suddenly our pendents started flashing as we were both engulfed in a white light.

Before we both disappeared from the blinding light, Skyler whispered one final word into my ear

 _Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh... I feel like I just lost 50 times in a row..." I said as I sat up on my bed.

I looked at my clock. It said 8 o'clock in the bright red of the digital clock. I realized I slept all the way to Saturday. Great, now I had to duel Viola, with out any preparation. I was totally screwed. Now I just need to grab my deck, might as well go out and lose than stay and then get tortured later.

Wait a minute, where the heck is my deck?

I scanned the room quickly until my eyes rested on a transparent girl sitting on the ground with cards laid out.

She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Jeez, I can remember things from when I wasn't even born yet but I can't remember a girls face? This is depressing.

She looked up and I realized I was starring.

"Morning Sky!" She said with a smile.

"Who what when where how and sometimes w? I said with a confused look on my face.

And then it hit me. This was the girl I saw in that dream yesterday.

A thousand questions flew through my mind and I just had to say the dumbest one.

"Why are you transparent?" I know, greatest question right?

"Hm? Oh I guess I am transparent. Meh." Wow on the ball there. Point to Skyler.

"I feel like you just thought something sarcastic." She said.

Wait she can here what I think? That's... kind of cool.

Anyway back to important matters."What are you doing with my deck?"

"Oh just looking through it. Did you know this card can't even be used in your deck." She held up a Polymerization.

"Yea well... I'm kind of looking for a card to go with that... Wait you know how to play Duel Monsters?!"Ah, DUH. Who doesn't?"

Good point Captain Obvious.

"Can you stop with the sarcasm? It's really annoying."

"Well then don't read my mind."

Just then, my sister opened the door.

"Jeez little bro, why are you talking to yours- Oh my gosh, your trying to think up a strategy. Who are you and what did you do with my real brother." She said with a surprised look.

"Um I'm sitting right here and I'm not thinking up strategies, she is." I said while pointing to Skyler.

"Ok, now I know you're crazy because we are the only two in this room. Are you sure you're my brother, cause you're being weirder than usual." She said.

Ok so I'm the only one who can see Skyler, and this makes me weird how?

"Maybe you can hear her. Skyler say something." I said while looking at her.

Skyler decided to swear super loudly, forcing me to cover my ears. She just laughed after that.

"Bro, why are you covering your ears."

"Because Skyler just swore super loudly."

"So basically not only do you have an imaginary friend-"

"She is real."

"That's beside the point. So not only do you have an imaginary-"

"She is real."

"Shut up for a minute and let me speak! So basically not only do you have an imaginary friend, but she also swears."

"And plays duel monsters."

"Yup, that seems like something you would imagine."

"Shut Up."

"Fine, I'll leave you and your imaginary friend to whatever you were doing." She said as she walked out of the room.

"SHE'S REAL!"

"Keep dreaming!" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ugh annoying sister..."I said as I got of my bed and slumped on the floor.

"Wanna duel?" Skyler asked as she sat down across from me.

"I only have one deck. And besides, how are you gonna even touch the cards?" I said with a questioning look on my face.

She held up her hand and a transparent deck of duel monsters cards appeared.

"Neat trick, what deck do you use?"

"Surprisingly, I use the same deck you do."

"That's... an odd coincidence."

"Cmon, duel me!"

I shook my head. " Ok fine, but I'm gonna win!"

I'm totally gonna lose.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

We shuffled our decks, and sat them on the floor.

"DUEL!"


End file.
